A wonderful life
by high off of strawberry pocky12
Summary: Shuichi one day gets up and leaves Yuki. Yuki is shocked. Is shu really gone? Read and find out :3 R&R YuxShu and a little of SuXHiro
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first chapter to 'A wonderful life'**

**the first chapter is kind of short, but its to the point.**

**Chapters to come will be longer.**

**I am sorry for spelling and grammer errors that is my bigest problem!**

**well Read and Review!!!**

I stood over my lovers sleeping form. I love watching Yuki sleep, he always seems so peaceful. It almost makes me want to rethink what I was about to do, but no it had to be done. I leaned down and kissed his lips softly trying not wake him up. He turned over and sighed, I smiled sadly mouthing 'good bye Eiri' then walked out the door and out of his life.

Thenextdaythenextdaythennextday

Yuki woke up reaching for his young lover, but instead found an empty spot. That was unusual, usually he woke up before Shuichi did. Yuki listened carefully for the sounds of a moving brat, but was met with dead silence.

Yuki pulled him self out of bed and shivered. He grabbed his robe before he set out to find his young lover. Yuki searched all over the house finding no trace of Shuichi, he walked into the kitchen to grab himself a cup of coffee when he found a letter sitting on the kitchen table. Yuki walked over to it picking it up and reading it.

_Dear: Yuki,_

_By the time you're reading this I'll be gone already._

_I think it's for the best if I leave, its obvious that all I do is cause you trouble._

_And that's the last thing I want to be Yuki, trouble._

_Though it kills me to walk away, but I think it's for the best._

_Live a wonderful life Eiri._

_Love, Shuichi_

Yuki put the letter down, Shuichi had left? That shocked him, sure he was mean to the kid but he loved him. The boy had forced himself into Yuki's heart, and now that he had is own special place he leaves.

Yuki walked over to the phone and called up Tohma and sure enough Shuichi hadn't showed up for work and neither Hiro or Fujisaki new were he was. Yuki hung up the phone "Shuichi, you baka."

**Next Chappie will be longer**

**Shu: so REVIEW thank you :3**


	2. Chapter 2: Two years later

**Here is chapter two, its a little shorter then what I usually right. But bare with me, im slowlly coming out of writers block.**

**I am sorry for the spelling and grammer errors, if you find some tell me I'll fix it thank you.**

**Review!!!! Thats all I ask of you, review. Reviewing has been proven to make me think faster and better.**

* * *

"Shuichi!" Someone yelled bringing me to a stop. I turned around to see my guitarist, and new best friend Alex running toward me.

"What is it Alex?" I asked letting out a much needed chuckle. Alex frowned "what's so funny?" I laughed again. Alex was a funny

guy, ver attractive too. He had long black hair and blue eyes, which he hid behind crimson colored contacts. But anyway, I grinned

patting Alex on shoulder. "Alex my friend you look as if you've been threw a paper shredder." He chuckled a bit "I have been, well

sort of. More like a frantic frenzy. I got a phone call Shu!" I nodded usually Alex's phone calls were either from girls or our record

company; well at least the ones he tells me about.

"Well?" I asked "who was it."

Alex sighed running his pale white hand threw his dark black hair.

"It was the record company."

"And?"

"They want us to drive down to L.A."

"To do what?"

"Talk about our next tour."

I nodded not seeing this as horrible news that could put my usually laid back friend into a total panic attack.

"Shu, it's a world tour."

That caught my interest "as long as we stay out of Ja..."

"Were in a big battle of the bands concert in Tokyo."

I froze, it had been two years sense I left Japan. And I had not been planing on going back, well at least not this soon. But I knew there was no way I was going to wiggle my self out of this one.

"Any more "good" news?" I asked hoping Alex would say no.

"One of our biggest opponents is...Bad Luck."

I groaned, why did Hiro and Fujisaki keep the band going after I left? If they had given up I wouldn't be worrying about seeing them again. I let out a big sigh, it was unavoidable; I Shuichi Shindou, was going back to Japan to face my friends whom I had left.

00000000000

Tohma Saguchi put down the paper he was currently reading to rub his tiered eyes. He usually didn't stay at work this long, but

something had caught his eye and he was worried about it. Bad Luck, the still rising band had been put in a competition that worried

him slightly. No its not the he doubted they could win, in fact the could dominate the other bands easily. Except for one band he was

afraid. It was a band from America named The rise and fall, they were pretty famous down in the states and around the world. But

that's not what was worrying him. He had herd rumors about the lead singer of this band being Japanese, and being Tohma Saguchi

he had to know everything. So he did a search on the band, and much to his surprise the lead singer was, Shindou Shuichi. He

growled a little, he hated the young rock star, he always had. But he hated him even more. He knew the singer was a little stupid,

but Shuichi had proven him wrong by leaving Eiri in the way he did, and for the reason he did. Eiri was changing, everybody could

see that, he guess' except for Shuichi. Eiri had started to be nicer to everyone, he was still a little mean to Shuichi but that's because

Eiri cared for him, and it was hard to show and tell him that. He wasn't used to it, but everybody else could see that Eiri was

changing and happy about it. That was until the little singer left, now Eiri had crawled back into his frozen hole. He was worse then

after he had shot Yuki, he laterally spoke to no one. When people spoke to him, he'd answer with an occasional nod or two; but

other then that he was like an empty shell who'd forgotten how to talk. It depressed Tohma much, but being who Tohma is he never showed it.

But it was the fact that the singer was coming back to Tokyo to compete against his former band and friends that made Tohma's blood boil. Shuichi had been smart enough for two years not to come back, for Tohma Saguchi would never forgive him.

0000000000

I yawned resting my head in the palm of my hand and looking out the window. It was about a 12 hour drive from Utah to L.A..

What didn't I tell you I moved to Utah, hehe whoops. But yeah after I left Japan I moved to Utah, I don't really know the reason

why I picked Utah. But im glad I did. I looked over at Alex who looked as bored as me, he smiled and I smiled back before

returning my gaze to back out the window. We had an hour left before we got the studio and I already couldn't feel my butt. Why

didn't we take an air plane you ask? That's Kenny my drummers fault, he gets air sick easily; and none of us really have an

objection to driving. At least my current manager who was driving wasn't as crazy as K. I chuckled at the memoire of the crazy gun

welding American. I sighed, I'd have to deal with K and his gun when I got to Japan; something that I wasn't looking forward to.

We pulled into the parking lot of FBR **((A/N:if anybody can guess what that means I'll give you cookies!))** studios and I practically

jumped out of the car. My butt hurt and I could hardly walk, Alex chuckled coming to stand next to me. "So yeah ready for this

shu?" I nodded fallowing the rest of the band and my manager into the building.

We were led into a small meeting room were the president of FBR sat. We all picked spots and sat, I sat next to Alex who sat next

Mr. Raven our manager, who sat next to the president. On the other side of the table sat Jeff, our bass player, Kenny, our drummer,

and Eric, our other guitar player. "So boys" the president started pulling out a white envelope and handing it Mr. Raven. "The Battle

of the bands is next week, you'll be leaving tomorrow. That's the reason I asked you to pack extra clothes. After the battle that will

last three weeks, you will start you're world tour. Good Luck." We all stood yawning, I looked down at my watch, six o' clock no

wonder we were all tired. We all flocked back to our van heading to a hotel to get a good nights rest before our flight tomorrow.

Kenny groaned and I laughed, tomorrow would surely be an interesting day.

0000000000000

Hiro took a long drink from his soda before moving to sit down on the tour bus' couch. Bad Luck had been on tour for the past two

months and Hiro was excited for it to be over and done with. Fujisaki sat next to Hiro yawning and resting his head on Hiro's

shoulder. Hiro and Fujisaki had started dating a week before Shuichi left. Hiro sighed putting his arm around Fujisaki "one more

show to do." Fujisaki lifted his head to look into Hiros eyes "actually one more week of shows to do in the same place." Hiro

nodded his head, it was just yesterday when they got a call from Tohma telling them about this competition they were in, Hiro was

excited and thought Fujisaki was to. Hiro yawned "come on su-chan lets go to bed" standing up Fujisaki and Hiro made there way

to the small little bed the tour bus had to offer.

* * *

**Well next chapter Shuichi gets to Japan (.. )**

**Shu: Yay im going home -**

**Yuki: Review or she'll never let us go!**

**Shu: REVIEW!**


	3. He's what? BACK!

Hiyo, gomen nasai it took me over two months to update this story. But um my little muse fariy was on vaca. so I wasn't able to write hehe. But he is back and I've squeazed this out of my brain. It's not some of my best work, but it will have to do! But I am not going to wait this long to update my next chapter so no worry! Anyway if you want me to update, and really update fast you better **REVIEW!!!!!**

* * *

We are now three hours away from Tokyo air port and poor Kenny looked like he was going to

die, though I knew I was the one who was going to die. K was pissed when I left, and he'll still be

pissed when I returned, and pissed K crazy man shooting gun at who ever. I chuckled slightly,

that crazy American "what you laughing at?" I looked up at Alex and smiled "nothing much, I'm

just not sure if I should be scared or happy about going back to Tokyo."

Alex chuckled running a pale hand threw his midnight black hair, "tell me Shu, what are some of

the things you miss the most?" Huh, I never really thought about it, but there had to be

SOMETHING that I missed. "Hiro I defiantly missed Hiro, oh and Sakuma-San I miss him." I

giggled at a little memory Sakuma-San popping up in my mind 'what about kuma-Chan, Shu-Chan

no miss kuma-Chan. Because kuma-Chan miss Shu-Chan a lot.' "Oh and lets not for get Kuma-

Chan."

Alex smiled "now tell me the biggest thing's your scared of?" I whined, this I had thought about

"well there's my crazy gun welding old manger Mr. K, and Saguchi-San I'm very scared of

him...and well there's um him..." Alex nodded knowing who 'he' was.

Alex put a reassuring hand on my shoulder "it'll be just fine kid, I wont let anyone or anything

(referring to K) get to you." I smiled and nodded "arigatou Alex." Alex rolled his eyes "Shu you

know I cant speak Japanese." I giggled "oh yeah, thank you Alex." Alex nodded and closed his

eyes "now Shu its one in the morning get some sleep." I giggled and closed my eyes.

**_InTokyoInTokyoInTokyoInTokyo_**

Hiro walked up to the list of band names and chuckled, he was sure that they would beat

everyone of these washed up wanna be's. Except for one band "the rise and fall" he whispered to

him self "what was that?" Fujisaki asked "nothing, but have you heard of 'the rise and fall.'"

Fujisaki walked up to Hiro and looked at the name "I've heard of them, there a really famous

band in the states and around the world." Hiro looked at Fujisaki "do you think we can bet them."

A bullet whizzed right by Hiro's head barely missing his ear "of course we can" came the strange

English words from the crazy American manager.

Hiro growled "dang it K that could have been my ear!" K laughed is infamous laugh "well do you

want to go see this band 'the rise and fall' get in or do you want to wait for the surprise?" The

surprise? What surprise? Hiro gave K a confused look "well I do hate surprises so lets go."

Fujisaki answered "oh don't worry there will be a surprise when we get there too." Fujisaki

groaned "next thing you know SHUICHI IS GOING TO BE BACK!!!" K laughed again

marching out of N.G.

**_AttheairportAttheairportAttheairport_**

I yawned after Alex so rudely shook me awake, "what is it Alex I was having a good sleep?" Alex

chuckled "yeah were here Shu" I looked at him threw blurry confused eyes "here? Ware's here?

When did we go some ware?" Alex rolled his eyes "the battle of the bands, Tokyo" I jumped up, I

completely forgot "oh yeah." I giggled and was dragged off the plain.

I growled, once I stepped one foot off of the air plain cameras started flashing, that only meant.

Yep they knew who I was, it was probably thanks to Saguchi, I growled again, I really didn't like

that man.

I wonder if Yuki, NO don't think about him Shu, it's not worth the pain.

Alex, Mr. Raven and the rest of the band was going out of there way to keep the camera's off of

me, I would have to thank them for that. It makes sense really, Shuichi Shindou the famous ex

singer of the famous band Bad Luck has returned after disappearing for two years. Oh and here's

the catcher HE'S IN A DIFFERENT BAND; I sighed, being famous sucked some times.

I sighed in relief, we were almost to the limo which would take us the hotel when I heard a gun

shot. Oh good god, I looked over to ware the gun shot came for, and yep there was K waving and

smiling with a freakishly shocked Hiro and Fujisaki. I waved meekly but Hiro and Fujisaki made

no movement on waving back. We stood there just staring at each other when Alex came and

pushed me along "stop spacing Shu we gotta go." I nodded and climbed into the limo; as the limo

pulled away I stared back at my best friends and ex band mates and almost started to cry.

**_BackatNGBackatNGBackatNG_**

Fujisaki ran a hand threw his dark green hair "I was KIDDING when I said that the next thing we

knew Shindou-San would show up again!" Poor Hiro he was still in total shock with his mouth

hung open wide. "You know what K you probably rigged this didn't you" Fujisaki pointed and

accusing finger at K "now, now" he said in English "I did no such thing, I only knew Shindou-kun

was in that band thanks to Saguchi-San." Fujisaki growled, of course Tohma, how could he forget

his sick cruel bastard for a cousin.

A knock on the door snapped Fujisaki from his hateful thoughts, "ah Saguchi-San, Yuki-San come

in come in." Hiro stood up growling at Tohma "you BASTARD you knew about this and you

didn't tell us!!!!" Yuki sat down on the couch in the room while Tohma chuckled "please not in

front of Yuki." Yuki's head snapped up to look and glare at Tohma "OH and you think it's the

RIGHT thing to do, to keep this INFORMATION from HIM too?" Tohma nodded "he doesn't

need to be hurt ANY more then he already has." Yuki gave the two a puzzled look "oh so your

going to HIDE the fact that SHUICHI is BACK from YUKI. I get it" Tohma sighed "well its no

hidden fact anymore thank you Nakano-San." Hiro smiled a cocky smile and nodded "no

problem."

Yuki jumped up "w...wh..." he growled grabbing a peace of paper and a pen and scribbled what

he tried to say down on it, then handed it to Hiro. Hiro nodded "yes he's back, he's here with his

new band for battle of the bands competition, he just got in an hour ago." Yuki scribbled

something else down and handed it to Hiro, Hiro laughed "I just found out today my self, yes

Tohma has been hiding this from us all." Yuki growled and glared at Tohma, "now Yuki don't be

rash." Yuki wrote down something and handed it to Tohma "I do know ware his hotel is, but I'm

not going to tell you." Yuki growled in frustration and wrote something else down "because I

don't want you to get hurt when he leaves again in three weeks." Yuki's eyes lit up, three weeks

that was plenty of time to win him back, Yuki chuckled inwardly to him self.

* * *

Shu-chan: Arigatou for reading so **REVIEW **so Hoosp (her new nick name) will update!

Hoosp: Oh and don't forget to check out my story "ask gravitation" there's only going to be a few more chapters so hurry and ask your questions!


	4. Bad Luck sings! WHAT THERE AMAZING?

Okie, I DO NOT!!! own Shiny Toy Guns Or Alice Nine. They own them selves, and the song Bad Luck sings, is the first opening song to BLEACH. SO NO REVIEWS TELLING ME SO **I KNOW.** Anyway I am only updateing because I've finished this chapter AND the next, but you dont get the next chapter unless you GIVE ME MORE REVIEWS.

Shu: um hoosp calm down

hoosp: I AM CALM

Shu: guys just **_REVIEW_** and save all of our ears

* * *

Yuki yawned and stretched, he was tagging along with Bad Luck to all there various sound

checks. There was three weeks in this battle, the first week six bands would go up against each

other, and three winners would come out of that. And in the second those three would play in a

big concert, and one band would be voted off. And the two bands left would go up against in the

final week.

Yuki sighed, Bad Luck was up against a band called 'shiny toy guns.' And The rise and fall

(Shuichi's band) was up against a Japanese band name 'Alice nine.'

Yuki looked around, then next band was just getting on stage to do sound check, the first concert

was tonight and it was Bad luck and Shiny toy guns. And tomorrow it would be the other two

bands, then Shuichi's band. So he didn't know why he was here really, maybe he was hopping

that Shuichi would be here anyway.

Hiro and Fujisaki came down off the stage, Hiro had the biggest smile that he ever did see. Yuki

gave him a questioning look, "You'll never guess what I found out." Yuki wrote down on a peace

of paper 'what?' Hiro chuckled "I found out what hotel The rise and fall are staying at." Yuki's

eyes went wide and he grabbed Hiro by the wrist "slow down Yuki" Hiro looked behind him and

yelled "see you later Fujisaki, love you." Fujisaki waved and rolled his eyes.

**_0000000_**

The cab stopped and Yuki jumped out of the car dragging Hiro behind him, he ran into the hotel

lobby and there before his eyes was Shuichi laughing in the hotel café with some guy with long

black hair. Yuki dove behind a plastic tree near ware Shuichi was dragging Hiro behind him still.

"Yuki I feel like a little kid..." Yuki put a finger up to his lips and gave Hiro one of his death

glares. He wrote down on a paper "I'm trying to here there conversation so shush up."

"Ha, ha Shu your so funny. So do you wanna go see the first round of the battle tonight." Shuichi

sighed "isn't Bad Luck going tonight?" Alex nodded, Shuichi chuckled "it would be interesting to

here them play, I think it sounds like fun." Alex smiled "it would be, maybe we could talk to your

old friends." Shuichi ran a hand threw his hair "I don't know Alex..."

"Come on Shu, I know you miss them. And you cant keep avoiding them." Alex cut Shuichi off,

Shuichi sighed "yeah I know, but Im not sure yea know." Alex rolled his eyes "your as ready as

your going to get Shu, it's now or never situation." Shuichi chuckled "my old manager told me

that exact same thing. What is it with you Americans and your weird sayings?" Alex chuckled "I

wouldn't know, sense I my self am not American." Shuichi smiled "oh yeah, I forgot your

Romanian." Alex patted him on the shoulder "were getting off topic here. So do you want to go

tonight or not?" Shuichi nodded "lets go, I have never seen my own ok ex band in concert." Alex

chuckled "ok sounds like a plan."

Yuki nodded to him self, yes tonight he would finally will talk to Shuichi again...ok write to him,

he sighed this was going to be a very interesting situation.

**_LaterthatNightLaterthatNightLaterthatNight_**

Shu, Alex, Kenny, Jeff, Eric, and Mr. Raven all sat down in the V.I.P section near the front of the

stage just in time before the lights went off and a voice came over the speaker.

"WELCOME TO THE BATTLE OF THE BANDS TOKYO 20- - PLEASE WELCOME OUR

FIRST TWO BANDS, A FAIRLY FAMOUS BAND IN THE STATES, SHINY TOY GUNS.

AND OUR OWN VERY LOVED BAND, BAD LUCK."

Strobe lights started to go off as a techno like beat started to play.

**Hello little boys, little toys  
We're the dreams you're believing  
Crawling up the walls  
Running down your face  
Razor sharp, razor clean  
Feel the weapon's sensation  
On your back...  
With loaded guns**

A Girl with brown hair and lots of highlights sang, with her three other band members rocking out

with her, with major bass pumping threw the speakers.

**  
**

**Now hold onto me pretty baby  
If you want to fly  
I'm gonna melt the fever sugar  
Rolling back your eyes **

We're gonna ride the race cars  
We're gonna dance on fire  
We're the girls Le Disko  
Supersonic overdrive

So what's it gonna take?  
Silver shadow believer...  
Spock rocker with your dirty eyes  
It's a chance gonna move  
Gonna fuck up your ego  
Silly boy gonna make you cry

Now hold onto me pretty baby  
If you want to fly  
I'm gonna melt the fever sugar  
Rolling back your eyes

We're gonna ride the race cars  
We're gonna dance on fire  
We're the girls Le Disko  
Supersonic overdrive  
We're gonna ride the race cars  
We're gonna dance on fire  
We're the girls Le Disko  
Supersonic overdrive

The beat got really slow and silver confetti started slowly falling down.

**If what they say is true...  
You're a boy - and I'm a girl  
I will never fall in love with you **

We're gonna ride the race cars  
We're gonna dance on fire  
We're the girls Le Disko  
Supersonic overdrive

We're gonna ride the race cars  
We're gonna dance on fire  
We're the girls Le Disko  
Supersonic overdrive 

Fire shot up around the drum set.

**We're gonna ride the race cars  
We're gonna dance on fire  
We're the girls Le Disko  
Supersonic overdrive**

Everyone stood up clapping when the booming voice came over the speakers again.

"GIVE IT UP FOR THE LOVELY SHINY TOY GUNS." Everyone started to clap again "OK

AFTER THE SHORT BRAKE OF CLEANING UP THE CONFETTI BAD LUCK WILL

PLAY!" A few minutes later the lights went off again and another beat started with orange strobe

lights.

**Miageta yozora no hoshitachi no hikari **

**inishi no omoi nagai ga jadai wo koe**

**iroaseru KOTO naku todoku**

**KIRARI hitomi ni utsuru dereka no sakebi**

**kaze ni omoi wo tsuki ni negai wo**

**chikara aru kagiri ikiteikunda kyou mo**

**bokura no omoi mo itsuka dareka no mune ni**

**hikari tsuzukeyou ano hoshi no you ni.**

**Hitotsu futatsu kane no ne wa hibiku kokoro no naka e to hiroku fukaku**

**monogatari no youna hoshi no shizuku sono naka ni hosoi senro wo kizuku**

**jikan to tomo ni jidai wa ugoku nagareru hoshi wa shizuka ni ugoku**

**me wo tojite mimi wo sumaseba GOOD BYE.**

**Oozora ippai no shirokuro shashin nabiku MAFURA- shiroi iki**

**sukoshi demo chikazuki takute ano takdai made kakeashi de**

**omotai bouenkyou toridasu to RENZU hamidashita SUTA-DASUTTO**

**jikan wo ubaware ta jikin jaidai wo koete kar ROMAN.**

**Hanate hikari ni shikkari ima**

**toki wo koe dareka ni todoku made eikou no hikari wo kono mukou ni**

**KIMItachi to tsukutteiku SUTO-RI-**

**Miageta yozora no hoshitachi no hikari**

**inishie no omoi negai ga jidai wo koe**

**iroaseru KOTO naku todoku**

**KIRARI hitomi ni usturu dereka no sakebi**

**kaze ni omoi wo tsuki ni negai wo **

**chikara aru kagiri ikiteikunda kyou mo**

**bokura no omoi mo itsuka dareka no mune ni**

**hikari tsuzukeyou ano hoshi no you ni**

**Ubugoe ageta chiisana hikari ookina hikari jikuu wo koe deai**

**subete no kagayaki ga hitotsu to nari tsukuridasu monogatari**

**ten to ten wo masubu seiza no you ni**

**dareka ni totte bokura mo kirei na e egaketetara ii ne**

**miagete goran you hora fuyu no DAIAMONDO**

**yuruyaka na amangoawa sugu yuuki torimodoseru kara**

**Hanate hikari ni shikkari ima**

**toki wo koe dareka ni todoku made eikou no hikari wo kono mukou ni**

**KIMItachi to tsukutteiku SUTO-RI-**

**Miageta yozora no hoshitachi no hikari**

**inishie no omoi negai ga jidai wo koe**

**iroaseru KOTO naku todoku**

**KIRARI hitomi ni usturu dereka no sakebi**

**kaze ni omoi wo tsuki ni negai wo **

**chikara aru kagiri ikiteikunda kyou mo**

**bokura no omoi mo itsuka dareka no mune ni**

**hikari tsuzukeyou ano hoshi no you ni**

**Kono sora wa hitotsu dokomade mo hiroku sou umi no mukou**

**ima umareru ibuki tatareru inochi hoshi wa terasu megami no gotoku**

**nagaku tsuzuku kurikaesu shunkashuntou no isshun demo ii sukoshi de ii**

**omoi wo kizuma tada hatenaku toki wo koe kagayaki dasu**

**Monogatari wo kokoro no naka de tsuzuite iru **

**ano hi no kimi wa itsuka yogisha ni notte**

**migeta yozora no hoshitachi no hikari**

**inishie no omoi negai ga jidai wo koe**

**iroaseru KOTO naku todoku**

**KIRARI hitomi ni utsuru dareka no sakebi**

**kaze ni omoi wo tsuki ni negai wo**

**chikara aru kagiri ikiteikunda kyou mo**

**miageta yozora no hoshitachi no kikari**

**inishie no omoi negai ga jikai wo koe**

**iroaseru KOTO naku todoku**

**bokaru no omoi mo itsuka deraka no mune ni**

**hikari tsuzukeyou ano hoshi no you ni**

**hikari tsuzukeyou ano hoshi no you ni.**

Bad luck finished and everyone was on there feet cheering, Shuichi couldn't believe it, they were

amazing! Hiro and Fujiasaki were such good singers, it was amazing. "Come on Shuichi time to

go talk to BAD LUCK!" Alex chuckled, Shuichi rolled his eyes standing up and fallowing his

band to the backstage.

**_BackStageBackStageBackStage_**

"Well, well, well look who showed up after two years." Shuichi waved a shy wave at Hiro "shut

up dude, Shuichi was forced to leave yea know." Alex defended, "yeah Shuichi was always

selfish, not thinking what his actions would to others." Alex growled and glared at Hiro "would

you shut up!" Shuichi's eyes cast down towards the grownd "go...gomen Nakano-san." Hiro

looked over at Shuichi "now who said you could call me Nakano-san, it makes me sound old."

Hiro laughed, Shuichi's head snapped up to look at Hiro.

Hiro had the biggest smile ever, Shuichi slowly started to smile and before he knew it he was

death clutch hug. "Hi...Hiro can't breath!" Hiro released his grip slightly "Shindou-san its good to

see you." Shuichi smiled at Fujisaki "you too Fujisaki, man have you grown up." Fujisaki laughed

and rolled his eyes "same old Shuichi."

A gun shot and Shuichi gulped "Shindou-kun, your two years late for work." K walked over and

pointed his gun at Shuichi's head "but it's good to see you." Shuichi laughed, and gave K a hug;

what was he so scared of, these people were like family to him.

"Shindou-kun" ah that was what he was scared of. Shuichi looked up into the face of none other

than Saguchi Tohma "he...hello Saguchi-san." Tomah glared "Shindou-kun, right now im not sure

if Im happy to see you, or not. You left some MAJOR damage when you left..." a hand came

down on Tohma's shoulder shutting him up. Shuichi looked up to see who it was, he froze, Yuki.

Yuki was shaking his head for Tohma to stop "but Eiri..." Yuki shook his head again. Tohma

stalked off pouting the hole way, Yuki looked at Shuichi and smiled a small smile. He pulled out a

pad of paper and wrote 'It's nice to see you Shu-chan, I've missed you.' Shuichi gave him a

puzzled look "why don't you just say it?" Yuki's facial expression got very sad and he wrote on

another peace of paper 'I cant talk...'

* * *

Shu: see it wasn't THAT bad...was it? ehhhh but please **_REVIEW _**Ja Ne! 


	5. second chance, tour, and the GAZETTE?

I am sad, I didn't get enough reviews, if I dont get at least five on this story im going to dis-continue it. So please for the love of Shuichi **REVIEW!!!**

* * *

My eyes widened "you cant talk?" Yuki nodded, I couldn't believe this, I've read all the books 

Yuki has written in the past years, but I never guessed he stopped talking. "How did this

happen?" Yuki's face showed nothing but pure sadness "he stopped talking to people after you

left, after the first year Saguchi took him to the doctors. They said he's lost all inspiration to

speak, in other words he for got how to. For a few months after that they tried to teach him how

to speak again, but it was just useless, he wouldn't speak with out you." I looked at K in

disbelieve "is this some kind of sick joke? Are you playing some twisted joke on me for

revenge!?" I looked over at Yuki who shook his head no with sad eyes; I felt my eyes fill to the

brim with tears "so your saying im the cause of this?" K slowly nodded his head, damn this sucks,

I wiped the tears off my cheeks and sniffled. Alex came up to me and put an arm around my

shoulder "come on Shu we should get going." I nodded, Yuki gave me a note inside an envelope

marked 'please read' on the top of it. I looked at him "I'll read it Yuki, I promise." Yuki smiled a

small smile and waved good by to me.

I wiped my eyes again and blew my noise when we got back to the hotel, I didn't think I was

going to do so much damage when I left. I flopped backwards on the bed staring at the letter

Yuki gave me, I have yet to read it, but im scared it will say something like "I hate you Shuichi

Shindou why did you walk back into my life un invited after you did this to me." I sighed, I knew

it didn't say that, but you never know. I sighed again deciding to open the letter and see what's in

it.

_Dear Shuichi,_

_Hey, long time no see brat._

_How have you been? I've missed you terribly._

_I know it was a big surprise finding out that I cant talk._

_But, Shuichi, I want to start over, I want a second chance._

_I need you! I know I've never really acted like it, but I do Shu-chan._

_You're my air, sun, earth whatever other cheesy romance crap you want me to say._

_Shuichi, gravitation has given me, us, you another chance at happiness, and a chance_

_for me to learn how to talk again._

_Please Shuichi, brat, Shu-chan, Shu, whatever give me another chance._

_With much love: Eiri Yuki _

I sniffled, boy was I ever wrong to think that Yuki never loved me. After two years he still wants

to be with me 'and a chance for me to learn how to talk agin." HOW could I argue with that, of

course this was practically my dreams coming true. For the past two years I've dreamt of Yuki

asking for me back, and here in my hands was him doing that exact thing. I've done some pretty

stupid things in the past, but if I were to turn down this opportunity, it would be the stupidest

thing I've EVER done. I put the letter down on the side table and turned off the lights, tomorrow

I was going to give Yuki his official second chance.

**NextDayNextDayNextDayNextDay**

I walked back into the room with a cup of coffee, Alex was attempting to watch tv "Shu what are

they saying, it's about that Yuki guy." I rased an eyebrow sitting next to Alex "it says that he's

going on a surprise book signing tour until the end of this week." I took a sip of my coffee

"WAIT A TOUR!" Alex jumped at my sudden out burst "what's with the sudden yelling Shu?" I

looked at him with wide eyes "how am I supposed to give him a second chance if he's gone?"

Alex looked at me with a puzzled expression, he shook his head "ok so when did they say he's

leaving?"

"Um I think eight tonight before the next battle." Alex rolled his eyes "plenty of time to find him

and tell him before he leaves." I nodded "sounds like a plan."

**WithYukiWithYukWithYuki**

I sighed packing another shirt, it wasn't my idea to have this random book tour. My editor was

crazy, though I think Tohma had something to do with this, or maybe that was the crazy me

talking. Last night had been very, interesting, I was hopping that Shuichi gave me another chance.

And I also hopping that Shu's band wins the first round, because I want to see them preform, to

see if he's gotten any better. Of course I was going to watch the first round on tv, but it's not the

same as the real thing.

I walked over to the closet to see if I wanted to pack anything else, I pulled out Shuichi's old

orange jacket that he always wore, I laughed, he dresses nothing like this now. With his tight

jeans, black shirt and studded belts. At least he got better taste in shoes, I picked up an old pare of

his ugly gym shoes, he wore converse last night they were much better looking then these things. I

put the clothes back into the closet and shut the doors. I wanted to know everything about new

Shu, so much that it intrigues me.

I zipped up my suit case and picked it up along with a pack of cigarets, I was heading to NG to

question Tohma.

**Shu-chanShu-chanShu-chanShu-chan**

I zipped up my used hoodie, Alex and I are heading down to NG to see if a certain blonde

novelist is there. "Alex hurry your ass up!" I yelled, Alex grunted fallowed by a loud crash "Alex

you're the only one I know who can do so much damage in a hotel bathroom." I started laughing,

Alex came walking in sticking his tung out at me "it's not that funny." I nodded "yeah it is, lets

go."

**atNGatNGatNGatNGatNGatNG**

We walked in the doors of NG records and the first thing I here is an ear piercing

'SHUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIICCCCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII' then I

was tackled to the ground by none other then Sakuma Ryuichi. "S...Sakuma-san, Hello." Ryuichi

sat up still on top of me, he pouted "Shu-chan, why did you disappear, you worried Kuma-chan

and Ryu-chan to death." I laughed slightly "gomen nasai Sakuma-san, I had to figure some things

out." Tohma snorted walking out of an elevator "right, had to figure things out. And that gives

you the excuse to hurt Yuki like you did?" Yuki hit his four head walking out from the elevator

behind Tohma. "Sakuma-san, I need to get up now" Ryuichi giggled "whoopsie" he got off of me

and helped me up. I dusted my self off and walked up to Yuki in a mature manner, so un-Shu like.

I got a few feet away from him then plastered a big grin on my face

"YUUUUUUUUUUKKKKKKKKKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII" I jumped on him almost knocking him

over. I looked up at his face, it held surprise, pain, and the best of all happiness. I looked at him

with as much love as I could "Yuki, I read the letter you gave me, and I DO want to give you

another chance." He smiled hugging me "I had to find you, I found out about your surprise tour."

Yuki grunted glaring at Tohma, I sighed, I figured Saguchi-san and something to do with it. "Well

Yuki, good luck on your book tour" I looked at my watch "yeah I got to get going, Alex and I

have to get ready for the next two bands." Yuki nodded giving me a big hug.

**LaterThatNightLaterThatNightLaterThatNight**

Me and the band went the same seats that we were sitting at last night, but this time Bad Luck,

Tohma, and Tatsuha joined us. People were chatting happily when the lights went off and the

same voice came over the speakers "WELCOME TO THE NEXT TWO BANDS, FIRST WE

HAVE THE LOVELY AND WONDERFUL AMAZING BAND THE GAZETTE. AND

AFTER THEM THE EQUALLY AMAZING BAND 12012."

The lights went down and strobe lights started going off just like any other concert would start.

Drums and an amazing bass riff started blasting threw the speakers.

**Amefuri no kayoubi, shikke ga hidoku kokochiyoi  
arehateta shinshitsu kara kikoeru kanjouteki  
kanojo no fuman, gouyoku, shitto ya sokubakuteki  
kurunaya wa yagate kirete boku no koto wo kowasu no deshou?**

**Amefuri no kayoubi, shinshitsu e wa ikitakunai  
[HISU taishitsu no kimi ga, mata tekubi ni mitoreteru  
boku no kunou wa yagate jihatsuteki ni kuda wo kiru  
yoteidoori ni boku wo kowashite kureta ne**

**Ashimoto de imasara kobiru nante shouki kai?  
waraeru yo dokomade kimi wa minikui n'dai...**

**Ba ra ba ra ba ra taeki ni bara chiru wa koyoi namida, nado nai  
Ba ra ba ra ba ra aishiteitai kimi yo kako yo kaerazu no amai hibi yo**

The lead singer leaned over the microphone and whispered

**3, 2, 1 ACTION**

**Amefuri no kayoubi, hakike to zutsuu no naka  
keiren kimi no hitomi wa nigeru kimi wo toraeteru  
mada asonde itai akiru kurai kanjitai  
gouyoku no hate wo kannou shiyou**

**Nakigoe wa sakebi ni, kao wa hyoujyou nakushi  
henshitsuteki[MOA kaihouteki ni majiri aou...**

**Fuka ku fuka ku tokeru you ni Fuka ku tsura ku ita ku aisu  
oborete yuku ayausa ni tsuyayaka sa ni hikarete yuku  
Ba ra ba ra ba ra nurezu no hana fukan SHOW TIME  
koritsu jiiteki yura yura yura tarenagaseba munashiku natte koukai no hibi**

**Ba ra ba ra ba ra taeki ni bara chiru wa koyoi namida, nado nai  
Ba ra ba ra ba ra aishiteita kimi yo kako yo kaerazu no amai...**

**Amefuri no kayoubi, shikke ga hidoku kokochiyoi  
atarashii kanojo wa eegata kurumaisu izonshou  
kimi wa mukuchi, keppeki, jinketsu no kegare naki bara  
juu-ni nin me no gisei ga denai koto wo hibi negaou.**

After the band finished even I stood up and screamed my head off, I mean next to Nittle grasper, I

loved The GazettE. They were amazing live, I was amazed they were even in this competition. I

gulped, I might have to go up against them.

"THAT WAS THE GAZETTE EVERYBODY, AND BOY IS THAT ACT GOING TO BE

HARD TO FALLOW. BUT NEXT IS AN AMAZING BAND 12012."

The lights went down again, then an eerie guitar riff and a piano started along with the vocles.

**yuganda hamon wa mou usureteite kakegae no nai sekai  
yagate horobu  
hadzuki, boku wa fukakute hidoku kurai hon no  
naka oto no nai heya de kimi wo machi  
tsudzukeru darou  
kisaragi, mizuumi no hotori hidokutsukareta kimi ga ite kawarihateta boku  
sae wakaranai jigazou  
migite ni KNIFE houshinjoutai no kimi  
wo nandomo naguritsukeru...  
migime ni namida konsuijoutai no kimi nandomo  
naguritsukeru  
uzuki, betsubetsu no negai betsubetsu  
no sonzai, dakede boku wa hitei suru darou  
nee, kirei na kimi to shitai hoshikuzu  
no CHANDELIER nakidashita sora  
kono tsumi wa ima tourou no tsuki e  
azayaka ni mau  
boku wa tada mou waratte naiteita...  
nee, ito oshii kimi to shitai mizuumi  
no BED de oyasumi yo honey  
mou ureshikute, boku no hane wa mou  
habatakezu kuzure  
ochi tada waratte naiteita...  
you can not place moshimo boku no kono negai ga kanau  
nara  
itsuka koko de kimi wo matsu  
yo mutsuki, kimi wo matsu yo...**

After the band finished people weren't sure if they should be scared or amazed, after a few

minutes of dead silence everybody started clapping really loud. "12012 CREEPY BUT

ABSOLUTELY AMAZING!"

I yawned and stretched, this battle was getting very interesting, I laughed. I was going to have

very much fun.

* * *

Shu: Give me an R.E.V.I.E.W what does that spell? **REVIEW!!!**

Hoosp: Anyway, The gazettE and 12012 are real bands, the songs in here are real songs. The gazettE's song is call zetsu and 12012's is shudder. Go look um up on YouTube. or The gazettE do have a myspace and a website. They are amazing. Thank you for your time and remember to **REVIEW**


End file.
